Journey of Miru
by Kyle Pisces
Summary: Follows the path of Miru, a Trainer from Geno. Red-Blue timeline. {Updated from time to time. It'll be worthy of it's R rating later in the story.}
1. Prologue

Prologue: The Journey  
  
Another morning has come.. the dawn of another day on the journey. The warm light shines through the thick forest canopy, telling the traveler that it's time to rise, to continue on his path.  
  
The camp has been packed up, and the traveler has once again set off. His company is the sun on his back, which grows somewhat warm due to his black shirt trapping heat close to his body and the wind that sweeps through branches, blowing his short, black hair around softly. The soft cries of "Pidgey!" fill the forest, but the he pays it no mind.. yes, just another day on the journey.  
  
His black and red sneaker clad footsteps are soft as he keeps walking, making his way over the rich earth, which is sparsely covered with grass. Large caterpillar like creatures, one of green and one yellow, with a large spike upon their head are all around, minding their own business, but at times they glance at the new being within their forest domain, but they then go back to their own concerns, paying the traveler no more mind. Yes, for them all, it's just another day on the journey.  
  
The traveler sighs as his dull, green eyes look about, finding nothing much of interest.. but they he's stopped as a child clad in shorts, a T-shirt and carrying a net appears before him. He smiles, and then points the net at our traveler, and speaks;  
  
"Hi. I'm James. I just caught some new bugs, would you like to battle them?"  
  
Our traveler grins slightly, his eyes taking on a cold gleam. The child, somewhat unnerved by this, lowers his net. Our traveler drops a duffel-bag, removes his backpack and pulls something from a pocket. With the tap of a small button, the object expands, forming a ball of red and white. Casting aside the pack, he speaks;  
  
"Alright then, kid. Let's see if you have any skill with freshly caught Pokemon.."  
  
With that, our traveler tosses the ball...  
  
Yes indeed.. it's just another day on the journey... 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Easy Victory  
  
"So, is that all you have, kid?"  
  
Our traveler calls out as a blue winged insect falls to the ground, knocked unconscious. He holds out a ball, similar to the one our traveler threw, and a red beam comes from the button, causing the Pokemon to vanish, or "return."  
  
"You might have beaten my Butterfree, but you won't beat this!"  
  
With that, he puts the ball away and grabs another one from a belt around his waist. With a quick toss, it opens up, unleashing a torrent of white for a moment, and when it stops, a rather large bird takes to the air. With quick flaps of it's wings, it comes to a stop in the air, hovering in-front of a large, winged insect with long, sharp scythe-like claws for hands.  
  
"Pidgeotto, use Gust!"  
  
The boy cries out, causing the bird to flap it's wings violently, causing a small tornado to form. It then pushes it off, and it flies toward the insect, which makes no effort to move out of the way.  
  
"Show him how pointless flying attacks are to you, Scyther."  
  
The traveler says with a small smirk. Scyther gives out a cry and then charges full speed at the Gust attack as it pulls it's arms into it's body. It shifts it's claws, forming an X as it collides with the tornado. They push against one another, neither seemingly wanting to give an inch.  
  
"Don't let it break through!"  
  
The boy calls and Pidgeotto flaps it's wings as quickly as it can, pushing the Gust attack against Scyther with more force. Scyther begins to be lose ground, but as it is pushed back slowly, it's claws start to glow as it starts to prepare for an attack.  
  
"Scyther, use Agility."  
  
With that said, Scyther suddenly vanishes from sight. Because all resistance has been removed, the Gust attack rushes through the empty space quickly, slamming into a tree, rocking it violently. As leaves start to fall, the boy and his Pidgeotto look about, desperately looking for Scyther.  
  
"X Strike!"  
  
The traveler calls out, and Pidgeotto cries out in pain as it's struck in the back by a bright, X shaped attacked, causing it to collapse onto the ground. Seemingly from nowhere Scyther appears, flying straight toward the fallen bird. it's claws are extended, it appears to be going in for the kill.  
  
"Please stop! I give up!"  
  
The boy cries out and Scyther does indeed stop. It turns itself right side up and then lowers itself to the ground. Once it's feet touch the soil, it throws it's claws into the air and cries out, showing that it has indeed won the day.  
  
As Scyther gloats, the boy runs past it and kneels as it comes to Pidgeotto, taking the fallen bird into his arms. Our traveler picks up his backpack and throws it onto his back. He then grabs the other bag and begins to walk toward the large insect.  
  
"Come on Scyther, it's time we got back to our journey."  
  
Scyther stops his gloating instantly and then gives a small "Scy" as a reply as it begins to walk with it's trainer. As they walk away, the boy quickly rises to his feet and turns around. hew then runs toward them, but stops after maybe 10 feet and calls out;  
  
"You never told me your name."  
  
The two do not stop, and for a moment, it seems the boy will be ignored.. but then our traveler speaks without stopping;  
  
"My name is Miru."  
  
{Note: Yes, it was a short chapter, big deal.} 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Obligatory Character Introduction  
  
My name is Miru Reveka, I'm a 16 year old "New Trainer," in license title only. My Trainer ID number is 87467, registered out of my hometown of Geno, which is located 40 miles South East of Celadon City, 1 month ago to this day. My parents are Glen Reveka, age 43 and Svava Reveka, age 40. My current Pokemon are a Scyther and a Kadabra.  
  
My height is 6'1, my hair is black, about 3 inches in length, my eyes are dull green and, oh yeah, I'm about 300 pounds.  
  
Bet you didn't see that one coming, did you? Nobody ever does, and it seems to lead people to believe that my skills as a trainer are pathetic, and that I'm easy to beat. Then some even go so far as to tack on mocking and taunting.  
  
I always get a certain pleasure out of seeing the looks on their faces when they see the cold gleam form in my eyes. I don't know why it happens, but mother tells me that my father has the same look when he battled. From that point on, if they don't know I mean business, the fact that I'm beating them down so easily wakes them up to the truth.  
  
I've had first hand experience with Pokemon since age 6, and even before then my father, who was a trainer himself, taught me about Pokemon. He even gave me a Poke Ball, which, using the old standard, was considered "Ultra," the best one could purchase. My very first Pokemon, Scyther, was captured by this ball, but it wasn't really myself who captured him.. he captured himself.  
  
You see, when I was 6, my father found Scyther, who was no more than a year old, really a freshly hatched Pokemon. He was injured pretty badly, most likely from a territory dispute between an older Scyther, so my father brought it back to our home, hoping to nurse the poor fellow back to health.  
  
From the moment we met, we were bonded in friendship. I can't explain why, but I could tell that I was DESTINED to train Scyther, and that we were meant to be friends. I'm pretty sure Scyther felt it too, because when he was strong enough to walk, he followed me everywhere, and I gained a new playmate.  
  
After a month or so, my father felt it was time to release Scyther into the wild, but he refused to go, and I was in agreement with Scyther. I don't know how, but Scyther knew that the only way he could truly stay with me was if he became my Pokemon, and so, in a last ditch effort, he charged through our house, to my room, found the ball and, as all empty balls do when it detects a wild Pokemon, it opened and captured him.  
  
From that point on, and despite any doubts, I was a trainer in my fathers eyes. I was charged with taking care of Scyther, and I've done so for 10 years. I'd like to think that I've done a good job, training him to do more than just Bug type attacks. I've had him actually develop his Psychic abilities, developing the X Strike.  
  
Yes, it's a lame name, but that's not important, damnit.  
  
Basically it's a focused Psychic charge that develops in his claws and is then discharged, in the shape of an X, at a target. Think of it was either a radically modified Psybeam attack, or a Swift attack that's had it's shape changed and it's type changed to Psychic.  
  
A week out, I was in the outskirts of Tau, a city right between Geno and Celadon, the home to my first Gym match. It was there that Kadabra joined me.. a story in itself that you may hear one day.  
  
I challenged the leader, a fellow by the name of Mark. He had only 3 Pokemon, 1 more than myself, and I don't know how he got to be Gym leader, seeing as how I beat him with some ease. Though I must admit, that there were times when I was on the brink, because his Flareon scored some good hits on Scyther. But Kadabra proved to be a powerful member of my team, taking out two of two of his Pokemon when Scyther fall. I didn't think she truly had so much power.. it seems I'm special when it comes to the Pokemon that choose me. And for that, I got a badge with the most uncreative name, the Tau Badge.  
  
Told you it was uncreative. Some peoples children..  
  
For the past 3 weeks, I've been moving between traveling to Celadon and devoting entire days to training my Pokemon. I know I should be looking for more, but all that's ever around here seem to be Caterpie, Weedle, Rattata, Pidgey and Spearow, all of which I have no desire to capture. They're a dime a dozen.  
  
But getting back to training, much like Scyther, I've been training Kadabra in things outside of Psychic skills, trying to make it able to take down Pokemon of different types, and trying to break down it's weaknesses. Surprisingly enough, she seems to know a number of physical attacks, most notably Jump Kick, a Fighting attack. I need not tell you how surprised I was when she told me about it.  
  
Yes, told me. I've read about it before, but it's quite rare. It happens when a Psychic Pokemon is truly "in tune" with it's trainer, allowing for Telepathic communication. I don't know if that means she really likes me, or if, somehow, we have a similar brainwave pattern or what not, but it's a rather great honor for me. I mean, it's not every day that a Pokemon talks to me through my mind.  
  
I know she had a trainer before me, and I suppose that person was going for the same thing I was by training her to do more than just Psychic attacks, but she doesn't tell me much of the time before we met... I suppose it's for the best. For now, anyway..  
  
As you can tell from my early battle, I'm in a forest, namely the forest that extends from the south of Celadon to halfway to Tau. I must be about 5 miles from Celadon right now, and if all goes well, I should be there in a day or two, and hopefully it'll help me fulfill my purpose for this journey.  
  
It's not about becoming some kind of "Pokemon Master" that some kids want, and it's not for fame and fortune. All I want is one thing:  
  
A challenge to sharpen and further my skills. 


End file.
